True Love! Yah Right!
by Thearistacats
Summary: Jessica is obsessed with Bakura and Yu-Gi-Oh!So when the real Bakura moves in next door.Shes so happy but her cousin Tyson always ruins her crushes!And add the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang for a visit and things are gonna get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

MoMo: Hello I decided to make this fanfic because I dreamed of it and thought it would be a good fic! Any way it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! x Beyblade cross-over so don't like don't read. It's that simple. And since I'm so nice I decided to put in Yoai. Any ways onto pairings: BakuraxOC AtemxYugi SetoxJoey Rai x Kai Tyson x Hilary and so many more. Now I should go before Tyson and Hilary kill me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR BEYBLADE! Just Jessica and the plot.

A giggle escaped the lips of 16 year-old Jessica. She glanced up at the ruffled white hair and evil eyes and albino skin. She felt his hands slid down her side and to her waist then to the button on her blue short shorts. She felt his skilled hands unzip her shorts and skillfully carefully pulled them down a bit. Unknown to poor poor Bakura Jessica had done the same thing. He looked at her in surprise and Jessica smirked. The smirk quickly went away as he crushed his lips onto hers. Jessica moaned into the kiss ran her hands through his hair. Bakura smirked and ran his hands up a down her side. Jessica smiled as they broke apart gasping for air. They leaned back to kiss again but…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand came out of nowhere and slammed down onto the alarm clock cursing it to hell. Then the door burst opened and a small bundle of black curls and wide blue eyes tumbled onto the bed with Jessica. She smiled down at her little 4 year-old sister. Jessica looked up at the ceiling and saw her favorite picture ever. A shirtless Bakura.

"You get to go see Ty-Ty today." Her little sister Corrie said. Jessica groaned.

She hated visiting her cousin over the summer break. He was immature, annoying, little, bastard. "Oh and time to get up." Corrie added before leavening.

Jessica sighed and stood up on her bed. She carefully took down her picture and put it in her back pack to take to Japan with her.

The 16 year-old girl got up and changed into some dark blue jeans, and tight white tube top that looked like it was painted on she loosed the back strings a little bit so she could breath.

She changed her belly button ring with her favorite animal on it. It was a small string of different colored blue beads and a dolphin at the end. She put on some of her white flip-flops and headed into her bath room. Jessica put on some silvery blue eye shadow and smoky gray eye liner. Then some blush to make her cheeks redder and last but not least her favorite lip gloss, RazzyBerry fruit shine.

Jess brushed out her long waist length coppery red hair in to a pony tail. She pulled out a few long strands and let them fall around her heart shaped face and a few off them covered one of her bright green eyes.

She grabbed the picture and her set of Twilight books threw them all into her Tinkerbell navy blue messenger bag. She was at the door when she remembered her favorite overly big sweat shirt. She threw it on and headed back down stairs.

After a hurried breakfast and a tearful fare well from her mother, Jessica Parr was with her dad and headed to the air port.

Since she was still a minor she had to be accompanied every where. She hated it. She always got stares by perverts. Finally after 13 hours and 30 minutes she was in Japan. She got off the air plane and look around for Grandpa.

"I bet he won't be too hard to find." she muttered. She glanced around. And sure enough there he was waving at her. Jessica grinned and walked over.

"Well hey there lil miss!" he said pulling her into a hug.

Jessica laughed and noticed Tyson wasn't there. 'All well.' She thought. While Grandpa and Jessica were getting her luggage and gong to the car Tyson was still asleep in his bed.

"TYSON!" the cry filled his room and poor Tyson sat up and fell out of bed. He looked up and was staring right into Hilary's pissed off face.

"Jessie is going to be here any minute and you have to get up mister!" she said before turning and going back to Kenny and the rest of the gang.

"Who's Jessie?" a blonde haired boy asked Hilary.

"She's Tyson's cousin but they don't get along very well." Hilary said to him.

"So is that why he's sleeping?" asked the blonde again.

Hil sighed, "Yes Max that is the reason. She is actually a really sweet girl."

Some one snorted behind her. "Yah right Hil. She may seem 'nic'". But really she's an evil slutty little bitch!" he said.

Hilary shrugged and glanced at Kenny's computer for the time. They heard a car pull up and door slamming. Tyson sighed and they all looked at the path way. Soon they heard a girl's voice.

"I don't know why you have that sweat shirt on. It's too hot." Grandpa said.

Jessica shrugged as they came around the bend. She saw Tyson and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'll be fine." Jessica insisted looking back the old man. "Besides I love it warm!"

Grandpa raised an eye brow warningly and Jessica pulled off the sweat shirt sighing. She nearly laughed at the guys faces. All of them had their mouths open. She couldn't help it if her chest was a little… big. Grandpa laughed and left. That seemed to get them out of their trance.

"Could you look any sluttier?" Tyson asked glaring at his cousin.

Jessicashrugged. "Probably but you know me. I just can't help being 'slutty'." She retorted sweetly.

She came closer and glanced at his friends. Tyson noticed a slip of paper sticking out of his cousins back pocket. While she was busy being introduced (she had never met the Blade Breakers before.) he snuck up behind her and grabbed the paper.

"Hey!" she cried turning sharply around. Tyson smirked and showed her the paper.

"And what anime crush do we have this time?" he asked.

"Tyson give me the damn picture!" she snarled at him. He just grinned and opened it up. It was Bakura… a shirtless Bakura with his fly unzipped and a hand ruffling his hair. Tyson snorted and Jessica's face went red.

"Tyson." She snarled at him again. Tyson showed the guys and Miahs cheeks went redder. You could practally see her anger vibrating off of her. She growled and pounced on Tyson's back. They crashed to the ground as Jessica tried to get her picture back. Hilary and Kenny sighed and went to help Grandpa with a late lunch.

"Ok you two knock it off." Kai said. Tyson and Jessica didn't hear him. They were to busy wrestling.

"Got it!" Jessica cried happily after a few minutes. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her and straitened her hair. She put her picture of Bakura in her navy blue messenger bag. She glared daggers at Tyson. Jessica impatiently brushed her copper red hair out if her emerald green eyes. Tyson got up and glared at his cousin.

"It's just a picture Jess-ick-a." Tyson muttered.

Jess glared at him. "Just a picture?!" she asked shocked her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "It my favorite picture you asshole!" she said glaring at him. She turned and walked away muttering cuss words to herself.

"Ok mental note: Do not piss off Tyson's cousin." Max piped up. Every one nodded.

MoMo: Yay! I'm finally done with that chapter! So please READ AND REVIEW

Every one else: Bye-Bye!


	2. Bakura

Mo Mo: Welcome back to True Love? Yah Right!? Well Jessica has arrived and here comes our favorite thief ……. *Jaws theme music* ……. BAKURA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR BEYBLADE! Or any thing assorted with BeyBlade and Yu-Gi-Oh!.

A sulky white haired boy sat in the back of his parent's car. He glanced across over at his younger brother Ryo who was bouncing up and down annoyingly.

"Oh for the love of Ra will you stop bouncing!?" he snapped. Ryo stopped.

"Awww come on Mr. Grumpy cheer up! It's gonna be so much fun! Besides I think our next door neighbor's cousin is here for the summer so there will be a girl next door!" Ryo smirked.

The older boy sighed and rubbed his temples. He was extremely happy when they pulled up at their new house. He had just got out and stretched when a brunette beauty came out of the house across from theirs. She was in running shorts and a sports bra. She checked her shoes and I-Pod then started off down the street. She glanced over and caught his eye. She grinned and waved then ran off.

Ryo saw and snickered. "Awww Bakura has a crush!" he said laughing hysterically.

Bakura watched as she turned the corner. He smacked Ryo up side the head. "Hey!" Ryo yelped. Bakura smirked. He grabbed a box and headed inside.

~~~ Before he spotted Jessica~~~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jess shut off her alarm clock and headed for the shower. She took a 30 minute shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She went back to her room and changed into gray running short shorts with the word "Bitch" on the butt and put on a navy blue sports bra. She dried her waist length coppery red hair and then put it into a pony tail.

Jess brushed her teeth and put on some ankle socks. She changed into some tennis shoes and checked herself in the mirror.

"OMR! (*Note: OMR! = Oh My Ra!) I look so damn plain!" she muttered to herself.

Jess put on some lash lengthen mascara and some rose lip gloss. She gave herself another glance and shrugged. "Well it will have to do." She said shrugging.

She put her I-Pod in an arm band. Jess put the song on Poker Face by Lady GaGa. She sang along quietly to it and headed out side. She checked her shoes and glanced up.

Jessica looked at the white haired boy. He had ruffled white hair, brown eyes, and albino skin. 'Weird but ok.' She thought. She checked him over. 'Not bad. He is actually kinda hawt!'

Jess waved and smiled then started off down the street. It was almost 9:30 A.M when she got back. Jess let herself in the front door she heard some thing like clinking metal in the back yard. She headed out to the back and saw the noise.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?" she asked.

Max, Kai, Rei, Kenny, and Hilary just looked at her like she was an alien. Tyson how ever just burst out laughing hysterically. Jessica's eyes narrowed dangerously again. Every one but Tyson (who was still laughing his A** off) took a couple steps back. Jess checked her cell phone clock.

"Great. Not even noon and you managed to piss my off Tyson." She said. "I bet you're so proud of yourself!"

Tyson stopped laughing and looked up. "Does that mean I get a medal?" he asked sweetly.

A devilish grin crossed Jess face. "Why yes Ty-Ty you _do_ get a medal!" she said her voice coated with honey, sugar, and acid.

At the tone of her voice Tyson looked at her. He knew she figured out that he had gone through her stuff. Jesses grinned grew wider and he bolted to the gate with Jess hot on his heels. "Tyson! I'm going to cheerfully yet brutally beat and strangle you to death!" she yelled as she chased him down the street.

Bakura had just stepped out side when he heard a yelled. He saw the girl from this morning and another boy. "Boy does she look pissed off." He muttered. He watched as she jumped on his back and forcefully dragged him back to the house. 'Damn she's strong!' he thought amazed.

After she had got a shower and changed into dark jean short shorts and a dark blue shirt with the straps on her shoulders and another two black straps like how most straps go (If your confuzled by that then check out Hilary's clothes in earlier seasons. It's kinda like Hils pink one but with out the black squiggle line on it.). The shirt had

"99% Devil

And

1% Angle"

Written on it. Tyson smirked when he saw it but he didn't say any thing. He was still recovering from the knee to the groin and a black eye. Every one watched her nervously. Jess rolled her eyes when she caught on.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said. Every one relaxed. "Just as long as you do piss me off." She added

She grabbed an apple and headed out the door. "Where the hell does she go every day?" Tyson asked. They all shrugged. Grandpa smirked. He knew exactly where she went. Jess stretched and headed for her very favorite place here. The ocean. She had put on her swim suit. A blue and white halter poke-a-dot bikini. She smiled to herself and hummed as she walked to the ocean. Jess was too busy thinking about that boy she didn't notice two people watching her. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Damn shes pretty hawt." One said.

"Yah." Said the other. " No wonder Bakura like her."

The other one laughed. "Yah. Not a bad chest either."

The smaller one rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up!" he snapped.

Mo Mo: OMR! Whose the two guys stalking Jess? Find out in the next chapter!

Sneek peek into the next chapter.

"_Hell no! I refuse to wear a damn stinking dress!" Jess said._

"_Oh come on Jessie. Pink looks so damn hot on you!" Tea pleaded._

_Jessica glared daggers at the girl. She liked her but there was no way in hell she was going to some stupid dinner party for the Blade Breakers in a bright rose pink dress with shoes ,a bag, and flowers in her hair to match._

"_I have to admit though. I like that its strapless, goes to the floor, with just a tiny bit of ruffles at the bottom… BUT IT FRIKEN PINK FOR RAS SAKE!" she said. "If you can find one that's dark blue. Then and only then shall go to this damn dinner party."_


End file.
